Last birthday
by LeuchtendRot
Summary: "Apa yang kau rasakan saat kau menjadi anggota Vocaloid? Dan bagaimana perasaanmu saat kamu harus deactive?" / GalacoxAkaito. RnR? .w.


**Rating : T**

**Genre:**

Angst, Romance

**Warning:**

Maaf jika ada typo, Alur tidak jelas, Alur acak-acakan dan muter.

Yosha! Kupersembahkan untuk kalian~ Selamat membaca (Walau jelek)

* * *

'Namaku Galaco! Mulai hari ini aku anggota Vocaloid 3 sama seperti kalian semua! Mohon bantuannya ya! Aku tahu suaraku tidak sebagus kalian… Tapi aku yakin kalau aku berusaha aku pasti bisa lebih baik lagi!'

**Last Birthday**

LeuchtendRot © 2013

"5 Agustus… 2012…" Mulut mungil Galaco mengucapkan tanggal saat ia menjadi anggota Vocaloid. Air matanya mulai membasahi pipi mungilnya.

Seseorang menyeka air matanya dengan sapu tangan berwarna putih dengan tali merah. Pemuda bersurai merah yang lebih tinggi darinya—Akaito. "Galaco… Sebenarnya apa yang kamu lamunkan? Setiap kamu melamun kamu pasti menangis…"

Mendengar perkataan Akaito, Galaco mengerutkan keningnya. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku sering menangis kalau melamun?"

Hening… disusul gelak tawa Akaito.

"Hahaha, apa lagi kalau bukan _mengikutimu_? Huft, Aku tertangkap basah!" Sambil terus tertawa ia membelai rambut Galaco pelan.

Suara merdu dan belaian tangan yang lembut…

Sebenarnya itu membuatnya terasa nyaman—Setidaknya dia bisa merasa tenang sejenak setelah berhari-hari memikirkan masalahnya yang cukup serius itu.

E—Eh? Tunggu… Apa katanya? Mengikuti?

"Selama ini kamu memata-matai ku?! K-Kenapa?" Kini, pipi Galaco yang mulanya pucat menjadi berwarna semu merah. "K-Kau… Aku"

"Bodoh. Maksudnya aku menyukaimu. Pfft, Hahaha!"

Dia ini bodoh atau apa? Dengan tenangnya dia menyatakan perasaannya langsung. Apa aku sedang dibohongi olehnya? Dia malah membuatku semakin pusing!

Tapi… Bukan saatnya untuk itu. Oktober semakin dekat…

"Sudahlah. Kau mau bercerita tentang masalahmu denganku?" Akaito memiringkan kepalanya. Manik merahnya terus memandangi wajah Galaco yang sedari tadi menutupi kesedihan didalam dirinya.

Galaco hanya terdiam.

Ia berfikir ratusan—bahkan ribuan kali untuk menceritakan masalahnya pada temannya yang lain. Dia merasa malu…

"Kau yakin aku bukanlah tempat berbagi cerita yang baik?"

Galaco memalingkan wajahnya. "Bukan…" Lagi, ia kembali menangis. Apa sebenarnya yang dipikirkan Galaco? Pertanyaan itu yang selalu muncul di benak Akaito.

"Ne," Galaco mulai membuka mulutnya. "Apa yang kau rasakan saat kau menjadi anggota Vocaloid? Senang? Biasa saja? Atau malah menjadi beban?"

"Tentu saja aku senang... Walau aku tidak sehebat dan sepopuler Kaito." Jawab Akaito dengan cepat. Ia berharap ia tidak salah berbicara.

Menanggapi itu, Galaco hanya tersenyum kecut kembali berbicara. "Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu setelah hampir satu tahun menjadi anggota Vocaloid dan kamu akan—"

Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan tapi tercekat di tenggorokan. "G-Galaco?"

_Kau akan Deactive ya?_

"H-Hiks…" Galaco memeluk Akaito erat sambil terus menangis "Suaraku… Suaraku memiliki banyak bug dan banyak sekali yang bilang suaraku seperti SeeU… Dan kau tahu karena aku memakai mahkota mereka bilang 'Kenapa dia memakai mahkota? Bukannya satu-satunya putri di vocaloid itu Hatsune Miku?'… Aku terus berusaha dan berusaha tapi hasilnya nihil…"

"Kau bukan Galaco… Galaco yang kukenal adalah yang selalu berusaha walau hasilnya nihil…" Akaito melepas pelukan Galaco. Ia memandang Galaco lama. Galaco masih terus menangis.

"Aku tahu, lusa nanti kamu ulang tahun yang pertama, kan?" Galaco membelalakan matanya. Ia tidak percaya ada yang mengingat ulang tahunnya.

"K-Kau… Mengingatnya?" Bibirnya bergetar mengatakan beberapa patah kata itu. Senang, malu, dan terharu. Perasaan itu bercampur aduk di benaknya.

Akaito mengangguk pelan. "Tentu! Aku kan mata-mata mu, Galaco!"

"Saat kamu ulang tahun… Mari kita rayakan dengan pesta kecil-kecilan!" Pipinya semakin memerah. Ini memang pertama kalinya dia berulang tahun dan langsung dirayakan… Walaupun tidak seperti Miku yang merayakan besar-besaran dia sudah cukup senang. "Jangan lupa menyanyi untuk terakhir kalinya dan menyampaikan kalau kamu akan di deactive-kan kepada seluruh fans mu."

Galaco tersenyum garing. Air matanya sudah tidak bisa ia keluarkan lagi. "Akaito… Aku tidak mau di deactive kan… Aku hanya ingin terus bernyanyi bersama kalian..."

"Aku tahu. Aku juga tidak mau orang yang kukasihi deactive makanya aku ingin minta bantuan kepada seluruh fans-mu… Masih ada 3 bulan sebelum kau deactive! Jangan dulu menyerah!"

"T… Tentu! Tentu saja, Akaito! Ayo kita berjuang bersama!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu kami tertawa bersama.

Tidak, keesokan harinya juga kami tertawa bersama sambil terus mempersiapkan hari ulang tahunku yang terakhir kalinya.

Aku mengasihinya. Aku tidak mau meninggalkannya.

Aku tidak mau kenanganku bersamanya dan yang lain terlupakan hanya karena aku deactive

Aku… Pasti bisa bangkit kembali dan membuktikan bahwa aku bisa lebih baik dan lebih baik lagi!

Siapa yang peduli dengan bug? Itu bisa diperbaiki!

Fans-ku diluar sana masih banyak! Mereka pasti akan menyelamatkanku!

Mahkota yang kupakai ini adalah tanda bahwa aku bisa menjadi yang terbaik.

Suaraku memiliki vocal yang berbeda dengan SeeU! Mungkin kalian saja yang salah dengar!

Aku pasti bisa!

_Iya,kan… Akaito?_

* * *

5 Agustus 2013

Acara ini mulai dengan lancar… Sekarang sudah sampai di akhir acara! Saatnya aku tampil…

Aku sangat senang dengan sambutan para fans yang meriah. Sambutan yang terakhir kalinya. Aku tidak boleh mengecewakan mereka semua!

* * *

"Hari ini hari yang kutunggu! Hari ulang tahunku! Kuharap kalian semua mengingatnya… Aku ingin berusaha menjadi yang terbaik bagi kalian! Aku berterimakasih kepada kalian semua yang datang di acara kecil-kecilan ini… Aku menyayangi kalian semua! Aku ingin terus bernyanyi bersama kalian… Walau ini yang terakhir aku akan terus berusaha agar kelak…" Aku terdiam sejenak. Mataku terpejam. Bahkan aku tidak tega mengatakan 'kata' itu didepan semua orang.

"Agar kelak… Aku tidak jadi di deactive kan! Minna… Jika kalian bisa… Tolong… Bantu selamatkan aku dari malapetaka ini!"

Itu yang kukatakan seusai bernyanyi 'untuk yang keterakhir kalinya'.

Kaget… Para penonton bahkan tidak bergeming. Seakan tidak bisa berbicara sepatah katapun. Ekspresinya tidak percaya.

"Galaco!" Mereka berteriak secara bersamaan. "Kau cantik dan berbakat! Kenapa kau deactive? Style mu keren! Suaramu juga keren! Kita harus menyelamatkanmu, Galaco!"

Pertama kalinya aku menangis di panggung… Sebanyak inikah orang yang menyayangiku? Debutku yang baru berjalan setahun hasilnya tidak nihil! Banyak orang yang mencintaiku…

Termasuk Akaito.

Aku sangat bahagia… Aku sekarang hanya bisa berharap dan terus berdoa.

Tidak seperti sebelumnya… Aku sendiri menghadapi masalah dan segala pikiran yang menganggu… Kini ada Akaito disampingku.

Dia terus memberiku support yang membuatku lebih optimis.

Doakan aku… Agar Oktober nanti aku masih akan terus bernyanyi bersama kalian semua.

"Terimakasih semuanya… Aku mencintai kalian! Sampai jumpa lagi…"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Galaco!" Seseorang berlari kearahku saat aku baru melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari ruangan rapat. Dia… Akaito! "Bagaimana hasilnya? Kau jadi di deactive kan atau tidak? Pasti hasilnya adalah hasil yang terbaik, kan? Bagaimana?"

Akaito terlihat panik. Aku meneteskan air mata bahagia melihat ada orang yang begitu peduli padaku. "Tentu… Yang terbaik!"

Akaito tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan terus aktif!" seruku sambil memeluk lengan Akaito dan menyeretnya menuju tempat kami biasa bertukar pikiran.

* * *

"Ng… Oh iya… G-Galaco…" Suara Akaito terdengar bergetar. "Yang… Waktu itu aku katakan saat kita bertemu disini… Aku… aku… aku…"

Galaco memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa? Yang mana?" Ekspresi Galaco hanya membuat Akaito tambah gugup.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU! MAUKAH KAMU—" Ucapannya terpotong saat ia melihat wajah Galaco yang berubah warna menjadi merah padam. "Gala…co?"

"A-Aku juga mencintaimu, Akaito…" Genggaman tangan Galaco makin erat. Ia menutupi wajahnya dibalik syal merah Akaito. "Kau… Membuatku malu sekaligus terharu!"

"Hei tunggu Galaco… Pertama-tama kau harus berjanji kepadaku!" Akaito membalikan badannya.

"Janji? Janji apa?"

Akaito menggenggam tangan Galaco lalu mengecupnya pelan. "Jangan pernah bersedih atau menangis lagi… Itu hanya akan membuat dadaku semakin sakit… Aku tidak mau lagi melihatnya! Kau harus berjanji!"

Galaco mengulurkan kelingkingnya pada Akaito. "Pasti… Karena sekarang… Kau akan terus berada di sisiku… Aku tidak mungkin bersedih lagi"

Disinilah tempat kami memulai semuanya dari awal.

Bersama dengannya…

Selamanya

**[END]**

* * *

Akhirnya ff kedua jadi juga walaupun hasilnya jelek. Masih banyak yang kurang

Banyak kata yang diulang sampai bosen (?) dan disini sengaja Galaco dibuat cengeng /plak/ Ceritanya juga dipersingkat karena buru-buru... (takut gak keburu deadlinenya) Pokoknya hasilnya kurang membuat saya puas :'3

btw, ini ff saya ikutin ke suatu lomba di fb... Untuk meyakinkan juri saya tuliskan disini kalau ini asli buatan "Tya Lukitaningtyas" dan sama sekali gak ngopy cerita orang lain. bawel

Saya berterimakasih buat kalian yang udah baca ff abal saya... RnR? .w.


End file.
